


A Different Kind of Tooth Fairy

by Making_excuses



Series: Endure the Toothache Patiently [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maurizio meets Kimi for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Tooth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as [Endure the Toothache Patiently](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4714808/chapters/10769321) just 10 years earlier, it includes a small spoiler and would probably make more sense if you read that one first.
> 
> As always thank you to _[Ciro0](http://ciro0.tumblr.com/)_ who even if she is _evil_ is the person who fixes my very questionable grammar and makes sure the stories are as well written as they can be. So for that I am very, very grateful.

Maurizio was sitting in his livingroom, counting down the minutes until he wasn’t on call anymore and could get himself a glass of wine. He was interrupted in his internal _don’t go off, pager, oh please don’t_ mantra when there was a knock on the door. He hadn’t ordered dinner yet, as he didn’t want to tempt fate, so who on earth would knock on his door at this hour? _Hopefully it isn’t anyone with bad news_ was the last thing Maurizio thought before opening the door.

“Hi,” Maurizio barely managed to get out. On the threshold a woman he never thought he would see again was standing. Hearing a sound, he looked down and noticed a baby, what the _tunip_ was that all about?

“Hi Maurizio,” his former girlfriend said, looking nervous.

“Where have you been?” Maurizio started, before realizing that he was ignoring the _baby-shaped elephant_ in the room. “Is that a baby?”

“He’s yours,” she answered him, her voice barely above a whisper. Maurizio was sure he had heard wrong? He couldn’t be a father without knowing about it?

“I am what?” Maurizio questioned bewildered.

“He’s yours,” His ex-girlfriend and apparently mother of his child repeated. Before Maurizio could ask more questions she started talking again. “I didn’t plan on keeping the baby, but then it was too late and now he’s here, so you take him.”

“I. ...but,” Maurizio started, not sure what he wanted to say.

“You take him or I put him up for adoption,” she said, leaving no room for objection.

“Don’t. Of course I will take him,” Maurizio answered. He had never been so sure about a decision in his life, even if he had no idea how to take care of a baby, he’d figure it out. Before he could think more about it he got the bundle with a tiny baby placed in his arms. “Well hello there little one, what’s your name?” Maurizio murmured, already falling in love with the baby boy.

“Kimi,” The baby... _Kimi’s_ mother answered. Maurizio didn’t hear her leave but when he looked up a moment later there was only a bag left on the floor.

“Well now what, _Kimster_?” Maurizio murmured, standing in his hallway with a baby he didn’t know about five minutes earlier.

********  
"Mama, Papá I have something to tell you," Maurizio said, shuffling awkwardly, wishing for a moment that he had done this on the phone instead, even if knew his parents would surely kill him if he did.

"What did you do now?" His father asked

"Remember the nurse I mentioned awhile ago?" Maurizio asked.

"... Yes," his mother answered, sharing a look with his husband.

"She moved away half a year ago and she never explained why," Maurizio started explaining, not sure how to break the news to his parents.

"Go on," his father demanded.

"She came to my flat yesterday and she left me with Kimi," Maurizio completed, bracing for his parents reactions.

"What is a _Kimi_?" His mother asked, looking confused.

"The best thing that has happened to me," Maurizio replied just as the thing in question started crying.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.
> 
> If you have any questions, requests or just want a handy way of knowing when we post a new fic and don't have an account here, we are also on tumblr: [here.](http://honorandfish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
